Une fée dans les maraudeurs
by La dame bleue
Summary: Andréa, pauvre fée déchut du temps des maraudeurs vient pour sa quatrième années dans le monde des mortels, dans l'école Poudlard! SBAG JPAG etc.


**Une fée chez les maraudeurs**

**Auteure :La dame bleu ou juste Andréanne pour les intimes.**

**Déni : Tout ici appartient à J.K.Rowling et sauf ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas! Merci à Paprika, alias Marie**

**Aller, maintenant à la lecture! Désolé aussi pour les expressions québécoise (canadienne) puisse-ce que je le suis! **

**1. Ma fée mal aimée**

* * *

_Sans cœur,_

_Sans attache,_

_Sans peur,_

_Ni aucune tache,_

_Sans rien,_

_Que le néant,_

_Sans personne,_

_Sans sentiment,_

_Sans toi et sans moi,_

_Abrégé de l'humain,_

_Rejetée par les siens,_

_Inconsciente et noyée,_

_Certains peut-être diront,_

_Que ma maison est mal rangée…_

_Par LuCie W._

Salut,

Mon nom est Andréanne Elfira Gaboury, fille de Lise Anne Pratte et de Benoît Jean Gaboury. J'ai deux grands frères, Simon Patrice Gaboury, 15 ans et Vincent Jonathan Gaboury, 17 ans. Moi, j'ai 14 depuis à peine quatre jours, oui je sais je suis jeune et insouciante. Mais, au moins, ma vie n'est pas sans intérêt…

En effet, je suis fille d'une longue lignée de sangs purs… à part mon père mais bon… mais pas une lignée de sangs purs sorcière, non! Ma lignée est féerique, vous avez bien compris, je suis une fée… du moins à moitié, mon autre moitié est elfique. J'ai aussi développé avec mes frères des pouvoirs sorciers! Ma mère en a été scandalisée! Je pense que je ne me suis jamais fait autant crier dessus que le jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, il y a trois semaines. Mes frères, eux, ils en ont été récompensés! Moi je me fais crier après et eux se font féliciter! C'est si injuste…

-« Mademoiselle Andréanne, madame votre mère vous demande, dit une petite voix aiguë à l'entrée de sa chambre.

Andréa soupira, elle détestait tellement sa vie. Elle en voulait à tous ceux qui la touchaient, qui la regardaient ou qui lui parlaient…

Les fées étaient des créatures surprenantes, toutes d'une beauté extraordinaire. Elles étaient de la même taille que les hommes, elles pouvaient se rapetisser jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne mesurent que cinq centimètres de haut, une lumière blanche les entourant pendant leur transformation. Elles habitent dans des territoires inconnus des hommes, les forêts blanches étaient leurs endroits préférés, et la proximité des grands ruisseaux faisait aussi leur bonheur.

Les fées étaient dès leur naissance initiées aux grandes traditions et cultures féeriques : telles que la couture, la magie des éléments, la nage et le vol sur une très grande ou très haute distance.

Pour les néréhis, les hommes fées, ils étaient initiés à l'art du combat des éléments et à la maîtrise des Lonis (Une épée créée de roses, d'eau la plus pure au monde, de cheveux de fées et de poils d'unicornes).

La plupart des fées sont végétariennes, mais elles ont une alimentation variée. Elles mangent du miel, du fromage, des fruits, des céréales et tous les produits du jardin. Elles n'aiment pas le lait qu'elles trouvent trop lourd et boivent plutôt de la rosée ou l'eau des ruisseaux. Parfois, elles distillent une sorte de nectar à partir des fleurs des arbres.

Les fées ont leur langage propre qui ressemble à la fois au babil du merle, au murmure de la rivière ou à celui de la brise mais elles parlent également la langue du pays où elles élisent domicile.

On connaît la fée des contes de fées, bucolique et enfantine. Mais il faut ajouter à cette vision un coté sombre, périlleux et imprévu. La fée est un être bon ou mauvais, naturel et qui agit avec son instinct, et surtout une créature pleine de fantaisie. Ainsi, elles se froissent très facilement.

Elles ont une Reine, qui, une fois par an, les convoque à la Ronde des Fées. Les Fées vivent dans une dimension différente, et les Humains ne sont pas les bienvenus dans le Pays des Fées. Elles détestent la curiosité maladroite des Hommes qui veulent découvrir la Féerie, et peuvent même être dangereuses.

Par-dessus tout, elles aiment danser la nuit au clair de Lune. Les fées ont une relation particulière avec le Monde des Enfants. La croyance commune donne d'ailleurs aux enfants le pouvoir de tuer les fées par simple négation…

Bon génie des lieux et des foyers, on les voit souvent sous les traits de jeunes et jolies femmes, mais il leur arrive aussi d'apparaître sous la forme d'une belette, d'une biche, d'une renarde, d'une licorne... L'on dit que certains chasseurs s'égarent en forêt en poursuivant une biche blanche. Se laissant discerner dans les langoureuses brumes ou sous l'humidité des sous-bois, elles demeurent, selon la tradition, des êtres intemporels.

Les fées peuvent donner aux humains fortune et amour. Elles sont douées du pouvoir de guérison, et chassent les maladies. Elles peuvent aussi séduirent les hommes et s'unirent à eux. De cette unions naît des enfants magiciens.

La plupart des fées, donc, on bonne réputation. Mais les temps jadis se souviennent les caprices sévères de certaines fées, aussi laides que méchantes.

Les fées naissaient avec seulement une paire d'ailes, qui étaient le plus souvent déployées, puisque ces ailes avaient besoin de respirer. Mais elles pouvaient facilement être dissimulées. En effet, un collier du nom de Banisse avait le pouvoir de les emprisonner pendant un certain temps.

Andréanne avait les cheveux longs, jusqu'à la taille, d'un noir corbeau et légèrement ondulés. Ses yeux étaient de couleur pomme, du jaune parcourait ses pupilles pour leurs donner une brillance et une beauté extraordinaire. Elle avait un teint pâle, peut-être même un peu trop pâle, ses lèvres était d'un rose cristallin, un magnifique rose gonflé et que les jeunes néréhis du royaume rêvaient d'embrasser. Mais Andréa ne s'y intéressait pas, elle allait bientôt avoir quatorze ans et les garçons (autant que les filles) de son royaume la dégoûtaientt. Ils étaient si matures, si ennuyeux, la seule chose qu'on pouvait faire avec eux était de parler des nombreuses batailles des forêts antiques auxquels ils avaient participés.

Andréa aimait bouger, rire, chanter et danser. Elle aimait courir partout et faire des blagues à quiconque, sans nécessairement recevoir de fessée. Elle avait toujours été une grande aventurière, toujours prête pour prouver son courage.

Andréa mit un gilet moulant blanc, avec un décolleté en carré, un magnifique collier couleur prune était déposé sur son cou presque blanc. C'était un Banisse, ses grandes ailes verts pomme parsemées de noir y étaient rangées. Andréa portait aussi une jupe de gitane brun pruneau, qui semblait voler à chacun de ses pas. Elle chaussa des longues bottes noires à talons hauts (vu sa très petite taille) et attacha ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval haute dont deux longues mèches étaient libérées. Elle mit un peu de crayon , traçant une épaisse ligne noire sur le contour de ses magnifiques yeux. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et approuva intérieurement son apparence.

Elle regarda un instant sa chambre de couleur noire et blanche. Et elle tourna les talons vers la salle des trônes, sa mère devant y être.

À oui! J'ai oublié de vous parler de ça! Lise Gaboury était la reine des fées, à ses côtés siégeait son mari, le chef des guerriers et roi. Mais contrairement aux autres peuples, les hommes ne dominaient les femmes que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, après elles devenaient les « maîtres ».

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, sa jupe volant comme de la soie autour d'elle. Elle rentra ensuite dans cette salle, cette merveilleuse salle : la salle des trônes.

Andréa salua poliment les gardes néréhis et s'avança à pas léger vers les deux trônes. Elle fit une révérence à sa mère et son père et pris un visage poli. Sa mère prit la parole…

-« Ma fille et héritière, aujourd'hui est le jour de ton départ avec mes deux fils. Dans quelques heures tu devras aller à cette gare pour partir vers ton école de sorcellerie. Mais fait bien attention, fille, le seigneur des ténèbres est présent dans le monde des mortels et feras tout pour nuire à une fée, le seul peuple qu'il ne put jamais atteindre ou acquérir. Je compte aussi sur toi pour faire honneur aux fées et aux elfes. N'oublies surtout pas d'être la meilleure en classe et de ne pas sortir dehors durant la journée. Il est hors de question que j'ai une fille qui se promène dehors avec tous ses humains, la nuit tu sortiras sous ta forme de fée. Je ne veux pas non plus recevoir un seul de ses hiboux pour toi! Est-ce bien clair, fille?

-Oui mère, répondit automatiquement Andréa.

-Tu sera aussi mit aux enchère pour ta chaste, les enchères commenceront au mois de janvier, tu n'as donc pas droit à l'erreur. Tu ne doit JAMAIS tombé amoureuse d'un homme, les hommes ne son que des bêtes sauvages prêt à tout pour pouvoir t'avoir dans leur lit. Si tu pers ta virginité avant la fin des enchère tu seras brûlé. Et il est hors de question que ma seule héritière se fasse brûlé! Dès que le sang de l'âge adulte s'écoulera de toi pour la trentième fois, tu seras officiellement une femme. Ton père devras donc te tester, il te donnera des trucs pour êtres une vraie déesse au lit. Il est TOTALEMENT hors de question que les néréhis du royaume fasses de mauvais commentaires de toi au lit.

-Oui mère confirma Andréa, puis-je poser une question à vos majestés? Demanda t-elle, d'une voix neutre.

-Qu'est-ce dont, ma fille? Demanda son père, intrigué.

-Vous savez mère, père, que l'école de sorcellerie où je vais propose de garder des étudiants pendant les vacances d'hiver. Ma question est donc vos majestés, est-ce que je pourrais y rester, je vous épargnerais donc de ma présence, mon impertinence, mes caprices et ma folie. »

Le roi et la reine se regardèrent un instant et d'un seul regard ils se comprirent.

-« Ce serais une joie que tu reste à ton école de sorcellerie pendant ces vacances. Je n'aime pas l'admettre mais tu as raison, nous nous débarrasserons de ta présence. Maintenant va, nos fils t'attendent près des licornes. » conclut sa mère.

Andréa fit une dernière révérence et partit à la course vers sa chambre. Un sourire aux lèvres. Ses talons tapant sur le plancher dans une symphonie amusante.

Elle rentra dans une vitesse éclair dans sa chambre, ses grandes portes claquants lourdement sur le mur. Elle vit une malle sorcière sur son bureau, qui semblait avoir rapetissé. Elle prit sa sacoche de gitane qu'elle enfila et mit ses valises dedans. Elle prit un peu d'argent féerique dans son portefeuille et remplis une bourse de galions. Elle prit ensuite un long voile noir qu'elle enroula soigneusement autour de sa tête, sa peau ne pouvant voir la couleur du soleil, sous peine de quinze jours attaché au pilori.

Andréa partit en courant de sa chambre, bousculant une fée qui se promenait dans le château. Elle s'excusa évasivement et repris sa course de plus belle, dévalant à une vitesse impressionnante les escaliers.

La jeune fée sortit du château et arriva bien vite devant deux beaux jeunes nérémis :

Vincent, le plus vieux, avait des cheveux courts, son visage était fin et mal rasé, ses cheveux brun étaient en bataille. Un collier de perles noires était logé dans son cou, sûrement un collier Banisse. Il était grand, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle du haut de ses six pieds. Il semblait beaucoup moins pâle qu'elle et il était lui aussi très maigre. Ses yeux semblaient captiver, ou même glacer, tous ceux qui croisaient son regard : un gris glacé mélangé avec un peu de bleu.

Simon était un peu plus petit, il avait de longs cheveux châtain, presque aussi longs que ceux de sa sœur. Un teint pâle et un visage plus masculin. Il était plus musclé et plus agressif que Vincent. Il avait des yeux bleus, plutôt ordinaires comparé à ceux de son frère et de sa sœur. Simon était beau garçon, ses vêtements étaient ceux, classiques d'un adolescent de quinze ans, un collier de grosses perles de bois logé dans son cou, un collier Banisse.

Andréa lui sourit, il lui rendit aussitôt. Elle et Simon étaient de grands amis, toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Contrairement à ses relations avec Vincent: tous deux se détestaient du plus profond de leur cœur.

Simon lui prit tendrement la main et l'apporta à une licorne pas trop grande. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et la déposa de façon élégante dessus, ses deux pieds d'un seul côté. Elle lui sourit en guise de remerciement.

Quelques minutes plus tard tous trois, les deux garçons en premier et Andréa tout de suite après eux, partirent vers Londres, les licornes allant aussi vite qu'un colibri en plein vol.

Une heure plus tard ils arrivèrent à la gare de Londres, les nérémis sautèrent de leur licorne comme si de rien était, et tandis que Vincent partait sans un regard en arrière, Simon vint aider Andréa à descendre de sa licorne.

Andréa prit la main de son frère comme une enfant, se laissant guider par lui dans la gare, regardant partout d'un air intéressé. Simon s'arrêta alors brusquement, manquant de peu de faire tomber sa sœur qu'il rattrapa distraitement d'une main.

-"Tu sais où est le quai neuf trois quart? "Lui demanda t-il, perplexe.

Andréa regarda autour d'elle, elle vit le panneau annonçant le quai numéro dix et un peu avant celui du neuf mais aucun neuf trois quart. Fatiguée, Elle s'appuya alors lourdement sur le muret où était inscrit le numéro dix et se sentit tomber en arrière. Elle cria sous la surprise et quant-elle rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci s'agrandirent de stupéfaxion. Elle avait atterrie sur une autre plate-forme, à l'abri des regards des moldus. Un beau train rouge à vapeur était là, des dizaines de jeunes sorciers avec leurs males couraient un peu partout et parlaient fort. Elle s'émerveilla devant leur insouciance et leur vivacité, fini les jeunes aristocrate qui ne parlent que de guerre et de ton corps qu'ils voudraient explorer.

Andréa se souvint alors de son frère, (qui paniquait à l'autre bord de la barrière), elle rit en pensant à sa réaction et se transforma, non sans avoir jetée un coup d'œil furtif autour d'elle, en fée de lumière (elle s'était rapetissée jusqu'à devenir qu'une toute petite fée, c'était un peu comme pour un animagus, sauf que dans ce cas on l'étais depuis sa naissance). Elle traversa la barrière, regarda des deux côtés et vit son frère, qui ressemblait vraiment à un fou moldu qui avait déserté l'asile.

Elle s'approcha de lui en volant et sans lui laisser le temps de regarder la lumière blanche qui venait dans sa direction elle lui prit fortement une oreille, criant le plus fort possible dedans, ce qui était, pour lui, un murmure :

-« TU ME SUIS SIMON OU JE TE LAISSE TE RIDICULISER TOUT SEUL ICI ».

-HAAAA! » Cria celui-ci, s'attirant rapidement les regards curieux et scandalisés des passants.

Il vit alors la petite fée blanche sur son épaule lui faire un sourire éblouissant. Simon lui sourit légèrement, soulagé et amusé. Il demanda alors avec un tout petit chuchotement qui sonnait comme un cri pour Andréa :

-« Tu as trouvé le quai neuf et trois quart petite sœur? »

Andréa s'envola de son épaule comme réponse et partie sous l'œil curieux de son frère vers la colonne de brique du numéros dix. Elle lui fit un petit signe de main et traversa la barrière sans explications, disparaissant de la vue de son grand frère pour se retransformer élégamment en la belle jeune femme qu'elle était. Andréa enleva son châle, car étant à l'intérieur d'une pièce, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle n'avait juste pas le droit de montrer sa peau et son visage à la lueur du soleil et pas le droit d'aller dehors la journée sans son châle de soie noire.

Dix minutes plus tard, Simon avait enfin osé traverser la barrière et ils étaient maintenant dans le train. Simon était partit se chercher un compartiment chez les cinquièmes années, ne pouvant être à l'école de sorcelerie Poudlard avant d'avoir fini ses propres études féerique. Andréa avançait à pas traînants dans le train, recherchant le compartiment le plus bruyant des quatrièmes années. Elle s'arrêta alors abruptement en avant du dernier des compartiments. Elle n'avait jamais entendu autant de chao de toute sa vie.

Andréa sourit, son visage blanc s'illuminant tout d'un coup. Elle resserra un peu sa queue de cheval et ouvrit lentement la porte coulissante. Pour y voir quatre garçons. Ils étaient en pleine guerre de sucreries! Les glues à la fraise volaient partout. Elle sourit.

Le premier garçon à sa droite était sans aucun doute le plus bruyant. Il avait les cheveux noirs, mi-long qui descendaient élégamment sur son front. Il avait un visage fin et incroyablement sexy. Il ne semblait pas très grand… mais beaucoup plus grand qu'elle ça c'était sûr! Il semblait musclé, son visage était d'un bronzé doux. Comme un magnifique soleil à côté de la neige blanche qu'elle était.

Andréa détourna la tête pour regarder l'autre garçon, juste un peu moins bruyant que celui de droite. Il avait des cheveux court, extrêmement ébouriffé de couleur brun foncé. Il avait un beau visage, il était grand, mais pas trop. Il portait de belles lunettes noires ovales, ses yeux brun chocolat brillaient de malice sous eux. Il était lui aussi extraordinairement beau, plus musclé que l'autre et un peu plus élancé.

Celui à coté du garçon ébouriffé avait des cheveux blond, des yeux bleux et des cernes évidentes autour de ses grands yeux de toute beauté. Il avait un long cou, un visage masculin et fin. Ses lèvres étaient minces, un nez avec une petite bosse donnait du charme à son visage mature. Il était plus grand que l'ébouriffé et le beau mec mais était aussi beaucoup plus maigre. Il était très pâle, moins qu'elle, toutefois.

Celui à côté du beau mec était petit, peut-être un pouce ou deux de plus qu'elle et était sans aucun doute le plus moche des quatre. Il avait de courts cheveux châtain emmêlés sans éclats. Il était aussi grassouillet, son visage était rond et moins attrayant. Mais il avait tout de même un certain charme… mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi…

Andréa leurs sourit joyeusement, et dégagea ensuite sa gorge avec un petit rire. Les garçons arrêtèrent d'un coup, comme si ils avaient entendu un crisIls tournèrent la tête d'un seul mouvement vers elle, la dévisageant et rougissèrent tous d'un coup. Leurs regards se posèrent ensuite sur sa poitrine et ils rougirent encore plus.

La jeune femme ne pu se retenir plus longtemps, elle se mit à rire, un rire tintant comme une merveilleuse mélodie dans les oreilles des quatre occupants du compartiment.

Le garçon ébouriffé prit alors la parole (après avoir fermé sa bouche et enlevé un morceau de gelé de fraise de ses cheveux brun).

« -Eeee… salut?" balbutia t-il.

-Salut, je suis nouvelle ici, en quatrième année, comme vous. À qui ai-je l'honneur demanda t-elle curieusement.

-James Potter, le mec le plus populaire de toute l'école, le blond à côté de moi qui à l'air d'être malade c'est Rémus Lupin, notre p'tit loup national. Le p'tit là bas à côté de la fenêtre couvert de la tête aux pieds de gelé c'est Peter Pettigrew et l'autre là bas qui te reluque la poitrine c'est Sirius Black, le gars le plus immature et matcho de toute l'école. Ensemble ont forme les maraudeurs, le groupe le plus populaire et farceur de Poudlard.

-Enchanté messieurs, moi s'est Andréanne Gaboury, mais appelé moi Andréa s'il-vous plaît! Je suis l'héritière du royaume des fées, je suis donc moi même mi fée mi elfe, ma mère étant la reine des fées et mon père le chef guerrier des elfes. Je n'ai pas les oreilles pointue à cause de mon héritage féerique. Je suis aussi sorcière avec mes deux grands frères et je suis reconnue pour mon immaturité et mon don d'attirer facilement les problèmes. Je dois vous avouer, messieurs que je suis absolument emballée de rencontrer des gens insouciants, inconscients, immatures et qui aiment mieux regarder que toucher!". Elle fit un clin d'œil à Sirius et continuant sur la même note comique, fit une jolie révérence et demanda d'une voix douce et suppliante,

" Est-ce que je peux m'installer avec vous, ça ne me tente pas d'aller avec les préfet ou tout autre personne ennuyeuse! »

Sirius et James se regardèrent un instant et sourirent à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sirius prit sa baguette et nettoya tout le monde d'un seul sort. Puis lui sourit et lui tendit un main d'un geste magistral, celle-ci rit sous cape et la prit en refaisant sa petite révérence réservée à ses parents. Il l'a mena sur sa banquette, sur la place entre lui et Peter.

Andréa s'assit sagement là, le bras de Sirius passa au dessus de ses épaules comme pour l'agacer mais elle lui sourit et se tassa pour s'étaler de tout son corps sur lui et Peter. Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux sous son air hautain et sous les rires incontrôlables de James et Remus.

Andréa se releva et fit quelque chose que personne dans ce wagon n'aurait jamais suspecté. Elle prit d'une main agacée la tête de Sirius et la plongea directe dans sa poitrine et la remonta d'un coup et sous les regards absolument stupéfié de tous elle dit simplement avec un haussement d'épaule :

-« maintenant que tu les as vu de près tu vas enfin pouvoir les laisser tranquille, non? Demanda t'elle avec une voix exaspérée. Des rires nerveux s'élevèrent de la cabine Sirius lui sourit, il l'aimait bien cette fille. Elle n'était pas de ces groupies fatigantes qui rêvent de le voir regarder leurs poitrines pendant des heures, non elle, elle n'avait pas été impressionnée par sa beauté, mais lui si! Elle était si parfaite, peut-être un peut trop blanche… enfin.

Andréa lui sourit tendrement et parla pendant le reste du voyage de ses études à la maison, de ses animagus déclarés (seulement du à sa mère) et des mauvais coups qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie. Ils arrivèrent vite en avant du château, éclairé seulement par les lanternes et les lumières de celui-ci. Un petit village charmant était le départ du parcours pour Poudlard. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à James qui lui sourit et lui expliqua que le village était celui de Pré-au-Lard, Andréa rit du nom pendant un moment et partit dans un autre compartiment pour mettre son uniforme scolaire… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle le détestait! Il était rugueux, plat, noir, sans éclats... elle sourit à l'idée de l'améliorer à sa façon.

Elle sortit du train et alla vers la grosse voix du demi géant qui balançait une lanterne tout en lançant des :" les premières années par ici, la nouvelle de quatrième, celui de cinquième et de septième aussi!" Il le répéta trois fois et après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur les petites têtes apeurés et à ses deux frères qui se tenaient élégamment devant lui il rechercha du regard la jeune femme. Celle-ci se déplaça du première année qui était presque de la même grandeur qu'elle et leva la main d'un signe apaisant. Le géant lui sourit et tourna les talons après avoir crier de sa même voix grave : suivez moi!

Andréa embarqua dans la première barque qu'elle vit, bien vite suivie par une petite humaine blonde aux yeux bruns qui regardait partout avec surprise et une terreur bien visible dans ses yeux. Deux garçons embarquèrent aussi dans la barque. Un avait des cheveux brun parsemés de mèches rouge et avait les yeux de la même couleur, son père ou sa mère devait avoir été moitié vampire se dit-elle. L'autre avait des cheveux couleur paille et de beaux grand yeux vert forêt. Elle leurs sourit paisiblement, ceux-ci le lui rendirent vite. Le géant vint leur porter une grande lanterne que le moitié vampire prit dans ses mains pour la lever haut dans les airs. Andréa sentit la barque maintenant éclairée partir vers l'avant avec une force surnaturelle, comme de la magie. Elle sourit encore plus pendant que la petite fille blonde criait de surprise. Elle avait appris ce sort il y a de cela deux ans. Un sort d'attraction à la puissance maximum. Andréa laissa une de ses longues mains fines glisser sur l'eau froide, comme si elle plongeait sa main dans un bac de satin gelé. Elle l'enleva quand sa froideur lui brûla la main. Elle l'essuya nonchalamment sur sa jupe et détacha ses cheveux pour les laisser fuir dans l'air. Elle sourit malicieusement quand le garçon derrière elle haleta sous le choc mais toussa d'un air écœuré quand les beaux et grands cheveux noir de la jeune femme rentrèrent dans sa bouche d'un air provocant. Ils arrivèrent bien vite à la berge et et elle sauta de la barque avec grâce. Mais elle se fit bien vite rattrapé par Vincent qui avait une grimace mauvaise sur son visage. Il l'a prit violemment par les épaules et la jeta sans ménagement dans le lac. Elle haleta quant-elle sentit des milliers de couteaux la transpercer, le froid ne se faisait même pas sentir, la seul chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était la douleur, rien d'autre n'existait. Seulement cette douleur, le temps n'existait plus, peut-être venait t-il de se passer seulement une seconde ou peut-être dix, ou même une heure? Elle sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de ses aisselles, effleurant ses seins ronds mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

De l'air entra enfin dans ses poumons, les lames de couteaux semblaient avoir disparu de son corps, le froid intense était revenu. Elle entendit des cris indignés et appeurés. Andréa se sentit prendre doucement en position de « mariée » dans des bras qu'elle reconnu aussitôt pour l'avoir sauvé à de nombreuses reprises, ceux de son frère, Simon. Elle recracha de l'eau que ses poumons avaient absorbés et se laissa porter par son frère. Celui-ci criait de pleins poumons sur leur frère aîné. L'autre repartit vers le château, le nez en l'air et un air suffisant sur le visage, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'aurait aucun ennui avec ses parents, Contrairement à sa "pute" de soeur.

Andréa frissonna sous la grande cape noire de son frère . Mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas dépérir, elle sourit tristement, coiffa ses cheveux pour se donné un air sexy et détacha sa veste noire imbibée d'eau pour ensuite détacher un bouton de sa chemise blanche maintenant presque transparente qui laissait apparaître son soutien gorge noir. Elle n'avait pas été la meilleur amie de Britney Spears pour rien, étant une fée qui se jouait de ses pouvoir pour attiré la foule elle lui avait tout appris. Du moins presque tout, elle gardait ses petits secrets. Elle lui avait tout appris, oui, mais sur la mode et sur le sens de « faire-baver-les-hommes-en-chaleur ».

Andréa prit la main de son frère et se laissa guider par lui vers le château, la regardant d'un air réprobateur devant son accoutrement.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'intérieur du château, une femme à l'allure sévère qui lui faisait étrangement pensé à sa tyrannique grand-mère mais en plus moche, s'avança vers eux. Elle paraissait tout de même assez jeune, dans la trentaine, mais ses cheveux châtains étaient déjà parcourus de petites mèches grises. Elle pinça les lèvres d'un air réprobateur quant-elle vit l'accoutrement de la jeune fille mais passa, elle avait bien été jeune elle aussi! Elle s'éclairci la gorge bruyamment et parla de sa voix sèche et sévère habituel :

-« Bonjours les premières années et nos trois nouveaux. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'école de sorcellerie Pourdlard. Vous serez répartis dans différentes maisons selon votre courage, intelligence, loyauté ou selon votre ruse. Vous serez donc réparties dans ces quatres maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et… Serpentard dit-elle avec une légère pointe de dégoût dans sa voix. Elle tourna la tête vers la grande porte et vu une main blanche transparente lui faire signe, que oui, ils pouvaient y aller. Elle leur dit alors d'une voix aigue : maintenant vous avancerez derrière moi et attendrez que votre nom soit prononcé pour vous avancer sur l'estrade et mettre le choixpeau sur vos tête. Elle partit d'un pas rapide vers la salle d'où les portes venaient de s'ouvrir sans aucune aide, sous les regards surpris des élèves.

Andréa ne lâcha pas la main de son frère, se collant un peu plus à lui à cause de sa terreur de l'inconnu. Celui-ci lui sourit et se mit à rire (pour une raison qui m'est, à moi-même, inconnue) et fut bien vite rejoint dans son fou rire pendant qu'ils entraient les derniers dans la grande-salle. Elle chercha des yeux ses quatres… elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait les appeler amis, qui l'avaient captivée et énormément plus dans le train.

Elle ne put malheureusement pas les trouver car elle entendit son nom crié haut et fort. Elle grimaça et s'avança vers le tabouret se tournant d'un geste élégant vers la salle pour voir les filles la regarder avec dégoût et les garçons avec des yeux ronds, fixés sur sa poitrine. Elle roula les yeux d'un air amusé pendant qu'elle entendait son frère aîné susurrer à l'oreille d'une belle blonde de Serpentard, la maison où il avait été envoyé : « une belle pute celle-là ». Elle lui lança un regard noir et blessé et s'assit sur le tabouret, le choixpeau tombant sur sa tête. Un voix retentit dans ses oreilles..

-« Ah! Mais voilà enfin la belle Andréanne Gaboury! Je pensait te voir plus tôt! Enfin… hum,hum. Je vois en toi de l'ambition et du talent.. mais serpentard est hors de question! Du courage aussi… oui énormément de courage… il viendra un temps où tous pourrons l'admirer… toi la première… mon choix sera donc : GRYFFONDOR!…"

À suivre!

* * *

**N.D.A Je suis affreusement désolé pour ceux qui 'ont pas aimé, je suis désolé aussi de vous dires que je suis très sensible aux commentaires. Je peux ne plus en dormir et même pleurer des TROP mauvais commentaires. Donc ceux qui ont lut venez me donné une petite (ou longue) review en passant, même ceux qui ont trouvé sa très moyen, mais ceux qui ont complètement détesté…**

**Merci énormément d'avoir lut, prochain chapitre : Le sang du cœur! Alors REWIEWSSSSS!**

* * *


End file.
